Town
by nyo-mila
Summary: Bem vindos à: Town. Onde seus desejos mais mais internos e bizarros acontecem bem na sua frente. Tudo isso por que eu achava minha cidade muito normal para mim. Fic de fichas -FECHADAS-
1. Seleção

Tudo começou quando comecei a achar que a minha cidade fosse _normal_ demais para mim, resolvi me mudar para um lugar mais afastado da realidade urbana, onde o ar puro nos sufoca, nos obrigando a fazer fotossíntese. Bem vindos á: _Town_ (super original!) uma cidade pacata que vai te ensinar do modo mais louco a qual a vida é simples e sacana. Que não existe a palavra: _limite_. Apenas pessoinhas imaginárias chatas e irritantes que chamamos de: consciência. Esqueça aquele grilinho falante do Pinóquio ou um anjinho e demoninho que ficam no seu ombro. As _consciências_ são reais e vivem conosco, se divertindo com nossas burradas.

Sou Hinata, e esta é a minha consciência: Sasuke.

E desde que me mudei para Town coisas estranhas começaram acontecer, tipo:

Vovó resolveu posar nua para a playboy.

Papai fugiu temporariamente com a empregada de quarta-feira.

Mamãe (lê-se: _bruxasádicaperversa_. Papai insisti em dizer que ela é a _nova mamãe_. Já meu irmão/primo gosta de falar que ela é a _madrasta_. Mas para mim continua sendo a _bruxasádicaperversa._) resolveu me "esquecer" na escola.

Meu irmão/primo começou a se drogar.

Minha irmã começou a roubar coisas da escola para vender no mercado negro do Google.

Minha consciência tem um odeio mortal por mim e quer de toda maneira me ferrar com todos.

E um loiro, louco, berrante e assustador a me perseguir loucamente pela escola.

Se gosta de lugares bizarros, pessoas estranhas e normalmente loucas, consciências que só querem que você se suicide de uma cadeira para seu entretenimento próprio. Junte-se a nós. E como disse anteriormente, bem vindos à: Town. Onde seus desejos mais internos e bizarros acontecem bem na sua frente.

Nyo: Hiii!! Não é o papai Noel, nem o coelhinho da páscoa, mas eu a chapolin rosa, defensor dos fortes e arrogantes! Com uma fanfic novinha em folha, só que agora de fichas, algo que ainda não tinha experimentado xD (só em outro site, mas isso é outros quinhentos)

É um projeto bobo e infeliz, cujo eu pretendia escrever eu mesma, mas eu pensei: E se fosse de fichas, as pessoas geralmente tem idéias tãoo _cool's_ para personagens *-*.

_Cofcof_ Vamos à história. Tudo se passa numa cidade bizarra chamada: _Town_. Lá as pessoas têm consciências, mas diferentes da do convencional. São seres humanos, normais (ou não), que vivem ao seu lado, mas eles não fazem nada além de darem conselhos inúteis e querendo ver você se ferrar legal. Claro que existe as famosas exceções. Cada um com o seu carma, certo? As pessoas demoram para desenvolver essa consciência, em algumas vezes nem desenvolvem. Quando crianças, suas consciências são tidas como seus amigos imaginários. Quando adolescentes, são tidas como _um_ _saco_ e se não são desenvolvida antes dos 18 anos, dificilmente as pessoas quando adultas terão consciência. **Uma coisa importantíssima:**** Consciência é algo que vive dentro de nossa cabeça, então você poderá ouvir-lo(a) falando em sua cabeça e ele(a) só se materializará em carne, osso, como "humano"em geral, quando sua personagem quiser. **

Nossos queridos e fofinhos personagens estudarão em uma escola chamada: _G.T.T.H. _Segundo a diretora, são as iniciais dos fundadores do colégio: _G_ildo, _T_abata,_ T_alarico e _H_arold. Quatro ingleses que vieram para os Estados Unidos e criaram este famoso colégio (ou nem tanto) no interior do interior de uma cidadezinha. Mas para os nossos queridos e inocentes alunos a tradução para a sigla seria: _G_o _T_o _T_he _H_ell. Lá os alunos não são santinhos e pouquíssimos se comportam como tais.

Acho que é só isso... Ah, só uma coisa, provavelmente (98% de chances) de ser uma fanfic de pov's. Eer, paremos de tagarelar e vamos ao modelo de ficha.

Modelo de fichas:

**Nome:** _(Nome/Sobrenome)_

**Apelido:** _(__não é obrigatório__, podendo ser pejorativo ou carinhoso) _

**Idade:** _(Entre 12 à 18 anos)_

**Nacionalidade:**_(A história se passa no interior de uma cidadezinha do Japão – Town-, mas sua personagem poderá ser de outro lugar)_

**Consciência: **_(Quem você deseja que seja sua consciência, vide lista logo abaixo, escolha no máximo quatro personagens de anime, também podendo ser OCC)_

**História: **_(A história de sua personagem, a relação com seus familiares, como acabou indo para a G.T.T.H. Teve desilusões amorosas? Tem alguma doença, alergia, vicio? Em que matéria tem facilidade? Teve alguma desilusão amorosa?Tem algo na sua infância que seria de extrema importância na história?Se tiver uma consciência, qual sua relação com ele(a)? Esses tipos de coisas.) _

**Aparência:** _(Por favor, detalhem bem este item, não tenho bola de cristal para saber como você está imaginando, outra coisa, não viagem na maionese e coloquem alguém tão perfeita que se torne até surreal, certo?)_

**Tipos de roupas que costuma usar:**_(Na escola, os alunos não terão de utilizar uniformes, então seja bem criativo na roupa, pois ela mostrara que tipo de pessoa sua personagem é, essa é uma roupa que sua personagem utilizará até o final da fanfic, se por acaso ocorrer o caso de ter que mudar a roupa por algum motivo ao decorrer da fanfic, eu entrarei em contato com a pessoa fora isso sejam criativos em relações a roupa.) _

**Personalidade:** _(Também detalhem bastante, sua personagem não poderá mudar da água para o vinho da noite para o dia, se ele (sua personagem) for todo nerd, não poderá virar badboy do nada, a não ser que tenha a ver com a sua história, mas fora isso sua personagem irá agir de acordo com a personalidade durante toodaa a fanfic.)_

**Do que gosta e do que gosta na sua consciência: **_(coloque algumas coisas –mais do que três pelo menos – de que goste. E caso você escolha ter uma consciência coloque algumas – mais do que três pelo menos – de que goste nela.__)_

**Do que não gosta e do que não gosta na sua consciência:** _(__coloque algumas coisas –mais do que três pelo menos – de que não goste, odeie. E caso você escolha ter uma consciência coloque algumas – mais do que três pelo menos – de que não gosta, odeia, nela.__)_

**Que tipo de aluno(a) sua personagem será na G.T.T.H: **_(Patricinha, nerd, esportista, puxa-saco, metido, do tipo ator ou atriz, dramático, revoltado, vândalo, preguiçoso, bobinha(o), feliz, etc, já deu para entender não é?)_

**Par:** _(Lista logo abaixo, escolha no mínimo três personagens do anime, também pode ser um(a) OCC)_

**Como irá ser sua relação com ele(a) durante a fanfic: **_(Como ele(a) irá tratar seu personagem durante a fanfic, __detalhe bem__)_

**Sugere algo em especial: **_(Uma cena que seria de suma importância)_

**Posso mudar algo?:** _(a decisão da sua ficha ser escolhida ou não, depende um pouco desta resposta... Sem pressão :D)_

* * *

Modelo de fichas de consciência:

**Nome:** _(Nome/__O sobrenome não é obrigatório__)_

**Apelido:** _(__não é obrigatório,__ algum apelido que seu (a) "dono (a)" a chama) _

**Idade:** _(Entre 12 à 22 anos. Especifique que idade você gostaria que seu(a) "dono(a)"poderia ter)_

**Nacionalidade:**_(__Não é obrigatório__ já que é quase óbvio que você vem do mesmo lugar que seu(a) dono(a))_

**Dono(a): **_(Quem você gostaria que fosse seu(a) "dono(a)". Lembre-se: Você é ligado ao seu(a) dono(a). Escolha alguém que combine com você, certo? – Vide lista logo abaixo, escolha no máximo quatro personagens de anime, ou OCC-)_

**História: **_(A história de sua personagem, a relação com seu(a) dono(a), como foi o seu aparecimento na vida do(a) seu(a) dono(a). Você será a sombra do(a) seu(a) dono(a), então sabe o que ele pensa, esse tipo de coisa e quando materializado como "humano"como é sua vida no mundo "afora", essas coisas, não precisa detalhar muito essa parte ) _

**Aparência:** _(Por favor, detalhem bem este item, a consciencia quando "humana"tem que ter uma aparência, não é um fantasminha transparente que te segue para cima e para baixo.)_

**Tipos de roupas que costuma usar:**_(Quando "humano"você terá que vestir algo, não pode sair nu pela rua, igual avó da Hinata xD. E a roupa da consciência revelerá um pouco da personalidade da sua personagem, então sejam criativos neste item. Essa é uma roupa que sua personagem utilizará até o final da fanfic, se por acaso ocorrer o caso de ter que mudar a roupa por algum motivo ao decorrer da fanfic, eu entrarei em contato com a pessoa.) _

**Personalidade:** _(Também detalhem bastante, a consciência é um sub-consciente na mente do(a) seu(a) dono(a), então poderá ter uma personalidade totalmente inversa ao da mesma, ou não... Mas, isso eu arrumarei na hora de decidir que fichas utilizarei, por hora, só descrevam a personalidade..)_

**Do que gosta e do que gosta no(a) seu(a) dono(a): **_(coloque pelo menos umas três coisas para cada um)_

**Do que não gosta e do que não gosta no(a) seu(a) dono(a):** _(__coloque pelo menos umas três coisas para cada um__)_

**Que tipo de aluno(a) sua personagem será na G.T.T.H: **_(Quando "humana" a consciência irá para a escola, como qualquer pessoa normal, então que tipo de aluno(a) será: Patricinha, nerd, esportista, puxa-saco, metido, do tipo ator ou atriz, dramático, revoltado, vândalo, preguiçoso, bobinha(o), feliz, etc, já deu para entender não é?)_

**Par:** _(Lista logo abaixo, escolha no mínimo três personagens do anime, também pode ser um(a) OCC)_

**Como irá ser sua relação com ele(a) durante a fanfic: **_(Como ele(a) irá tratar seu personagem durante a fanfic, __detalhe bem__)_

**Sugere algo em especial: **_(Uma cena que seria de suma importância)_

**Posso mudar algo?:** _(a decisão da sua ficha ser escolhida ou não, depende um pouco desta resposta... Sem pressão :D)_

_Ps: As consciências tem sentimentos, então elas podem se apaixonar, não se esqueçam disso, a não ser que você escolha que ela será apenas amiguinho(a) dos outros, então expliquem isso no par. Se querem ou não terem par. Certo?_

Lista de pares: (valendo tanto para consciência como para personagens normais xD)

**Hinata **_(Reservado)_

**Neji **

**Sasuke **_(Reservado)_

**Sakura**

**Hanabi**

**Ino **

**Tenten**

**Temari **

**Karin**

**Konan**

**Shikamaru **

**Kiba**

**Rock Lee**

**Naruto**

**Kakashi**

**Chouji**

**Juugo**

**Suigetsu**

**Itachi**

**Deidara**

**Sasori**

**Kisami**

**Kakuzu**

**Tobi/Madara**

**Pein**

**Hidan**

**OCC**

Caso eu tenha me esquecido de algum, podem colocar algum personagem que não esteja na lista. Desde que seja do Naruto ou OCC.

Não criem apenas personagens bonzinhos, criem os malvados, vilões, por que sei que muitas pessoas têm talento nato para isso! \õ

Acho que só, qualquer duvida, entrem em contato comigo, mandem uma mensagem, ou por review mesmo...

Acho que é só... Espero que gostem :D

Beijinhos da Nyo.


	2. Maldita VillageMilk

**Sinopse: **Bem vindos à: Town. Onde seus desejos mais mais internos e bizarros acontecem bem na sua frente. Tudo isso por que eu achava minha cidade muito normal para mim. Fic de ficha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, as personagens usadas nessa fanfic não me pertencem, basicamente nada aqui me pertence.. talvez só a ideia (ou não). Mas um dia eu conquistarei tudo e irei morar no Alaska -risada do mal-

**Ps: FICHAS FECHADAS!!**

**Fichas escolhidas: **Segue a ordem –** Nick **–** personagem **–** consciência**. Exemplo:

**Nyo-mila **–** Hinata Hyuuga **– **Sasuke Uchiha**. Okay? Soo, let's go!

* * *

-**Escolhidos****-**

**Yami Hanna **–** Naruto Uzumaki **– **Hanna Drakon**

**Elara-chan **–** Gwen Louise Mihara **– **Kakashi Hatake**

**Nina Carol **–** Yuta Takamina **–** Kiba Inuzuka**

**Shii-sensei **– **Kara L. S. Watson **–** Ewan**

**Emmi T. Black **– **Emmi** **Yuuki Takeshi Black **– **Itachi Uchiha**

**Miko Nina Chan **– **Vanessa H. Sartre **– **Tobi**

**Lilly Angel88** – **Kara Leigh Siclair Watson **– **Ewan**

**Pinkuiro **– **Takami Misaki **– **Deidara**

**Sabaku no Si-chan **–** Hikari Taosu **– **Temari no Sakabu**

**Lilly Angel88** – **Seiga Kobayashi **– **Shikamaru Nara**

**Lilly Angel88 **– **Rock Lee **-** Tenshi**

**Tia Kate-chan** – **Sakura Haruno** – **Kate**

**Shina com** – **Neji Hyuuga** – **Blair**

**Shina com **– **Karin **- **Kioshi**

* * *

Parabéns para todos! Espero que todos consigamos fazer um ótimo trabalho junto, por que pelo o que eu percebi temos ótimos escritores, pessoas com criatividade espetacular, devo dizer que todas as fichas foram incríveis! Eu amei todas mesmo! E bem para os que não conseguiram, apesar disso, continuem acompanhado a fanfic, o apoio de vocês é o que faz andar a fanfic e devo dizer que isso é algo de extrema importância para qualquer escritor. Espero que gostem da fanfic e desejo uma paciência de Jó para me aturarem \o/.

* * *

Cap. One! –Maldita VillageMilk-

**Pov's Hinata**

Minha vida era um tédio profundo, sabe quando tudo é perfeito? Então deve saber como tudo isso é tedioso! Ser boa aluna, ter um pai sarado, um primo gostosão, uma irmã que não rouba suas roupas, uma avó conservada que parece mais nova que você, e uma mulher que convive com seu pai que não tenta te matar (ou não... Só quando papai não está perto) e não faz você viver vida de Cinderela. Mas então eu te pergunto, e onde fica a graça?

_VillageMilk _é onde eu morava, uma cidade tão perfeita, com pessoas tão perfeitas que dava vontade de tossir, eu até falaria vomitar, mas a cidade era impecavelmente limpa e organizada que seu vômito ficaria com medo de ficar lá. Na verdade, até tossir não dava, sua bactérias fugiriam no primeiro ônibus que achassem para longe da merda daquela cidade perfeita. Foi então que a solução para os meus problemas foi atacada na minha cara, literalmente.

- Hinata, acorde! – gritou o meu pai batendo na porta do meu quarto.

Acordei assustada, achando que está atrasada e perdido a hora da escola, fui me levantar na cama, mas naquela ânsia de sair da cama, meus pés se embolaram no meu maravilhoso e fofo cobertor rosa e eu acabei caindo de cara no chão e então com o queixo meio adormecido gritei para o meu pai – Que horas são?

- Quinze para as cinco da manhã. – falou ele em um tom normal. Ele chama aquilo da manhã? Eu acho de madrugada, o que ele queria de mim àquela hora?

Andei pisando forte, como se estivesse marchando, até a porta e a abri e com uma expressão de "vou te cortar em sete partes e dar para os cachorros comer" comecei a falar histericamente – Você está louco? Seu velho babão! Quem você pensa que é para me acordar a essa hora? Então se você tiver amor a sua vida, me acorde depois do meio dia! Vai para o inferno!

Bem... Isso é o que eu gostaria de ter falado, mas poxa, sou uma garota tímida, recatada, nerd e que tem uma mente muito perversa, então voltando à realidade. Levantei-me e caminhei até a porta e a abri delicadamente – Papai aconteceu algo com o senhor?

- Não minha filhota, só quero que vá pegar o jornal que acabaram de jogar no jardim para o papai ler. – falou ele calmamente, se virando e voltando para o quarto. – E não demore! – gritou ele lá de dentro de seu quarto.

"_Se eu fosse você, iria até o quarto dele e mandaria ele tomar naquele lugar redondo e ir buscar ele mesmo o seu maldito jornal!"_

Foi como uma voz dentro da minha cabeça, me assustei, mas não com o pensamento, mas sim com a voz, não era minha de quando eu pensava, era uma voz masculina, rouca e grave. Dei de ombros e desci, deveria ser efeito do meu beijo matinal no chão. Caminhei até ao jardim perfeito, da casa perfeita, da maldita rua perfeita e adivinhe daquele maldito bairro perfeito! Peguei o jornal no chão, foi ai que aconteceu tudo. Que mudou a minha vida, é claro que eu esperava que _isto_ fosse vim de um modo mais original, criativo, mas fazer o que, maldita VillageMilk perfeita! Quando ergui meu corpo, com aquele maço de papéis enrolados com um elástico prendendo-os, um folheto veio voando de encontro com a minha cara. Em formato de aviãozinho ele por pouco não pegou nos meus maravilhosos olhos perolados. Peguei o "origami" e olhei para frente, aquele pivete duma figa do meu vizinho da frente, ria freneticamente em plena cinco horas da madrugada! Tenho certeza que ele fez questão de acordar quando me viu tão indefesa pegando o jornal para o meu lindo papai-folgado e atacou um aviãozinho de papel em mim que concordemos, poderia ter me matado! Sacana!

"_Sei que está com vontade de atacar de volta ou ir pessoalmente lá e estrangular o garoto, mas acredite, isso precisava acontecer!"_

Novamente aquela voz, sim estava com vontade de atacar de volta ou ir pessoalmente lá e estrangular meu _querido_ vizinho, era como se aquela voz estranha conseguisse ler a minha mente, meus pensamentos, o que precisava acontecer?

- Ah que ótimo! Eu caio da cama e em vez de um galo, ganho uma voz na minha cabeça, podem me internar! – falei para o nada, num tom irritado.

"_Diabinha por dentro e uma anjinha por fora. Você consegue até enganar as pessoas, mas eu, não. Acredita em destino Hinata?"_

- Claro, voz na minha cabeça! Será meu destino ficar louca também? – ótimo estava falando comigo mesma, ou melhor, com uma voz da minha cabeça.

"_Irônica é? Só abra e veja o que tem dentro do folheto."_

Neste momento pensei em me xingar, mas isso seria terrivelmente débil! Então como uma vontade superior a minha, abri o folheto, ali estava falando sobre uma escola em outra cidade chamada _Town_, a escola chamava G.T.T.H. e era pela primeira vez que abria um concurso de bolsas para pessoas de fora da cidade de _Town_. Eu já tinha ouvido falar de longe neste colégio, que era muito conceituado e blá blá, mas aquilo pouco me importava, sabia que mesmo sem estudar conseguiria a pontuação máxima sem nenhum esforço mental ou físico o que mais me chamava atenção era: Olá _Town_, adeus _VillageMilk_! Adeus vida perfeitinha!

- Não.

- Po-por quê? – gaguejei ainda incrédula.

"_Dá um chute na bunda dele, roube seu dinheiro e fuja pra Town"._

Desde que bati a cabeça aquela voz irritante me perseguia. Não sabia o que era, apenas que eu deveria procurar um psiquiatra. Depois que vi aquele folheto fui saltitando até ao meu pai, entreguei o jornal e convoquei uma reunião familiar. Expliquei o que tinha acontecido, claro ocultando a parte da voz na minha cabeça, e citei vários motivos para eu, ou nós, mudarmos. Mas tudo que eu recebi foi um não.

- Ah, seria legal mudar um pouco não acha? Eu queria muito fazer o terceiro ano em outro colégio. Cansei daqui. – se pronunciou Neji. Santo seja ele!

"_Gostaria de te contar algo Hinata, a imagem de você se ajoelhando aos pés do seu priminho gay, é cômico e sinceramente, não é algo que eu queira ficar vendo aqui na sua cabeça."_

"Então por que não some da minha cabeça?" pensei com todas as minhas forças e me imaginei socando um ser estranho e sem rosto.

"_Com certeza sou muito mais bonito que este ser... E respondendo a sua pergunta, é simples, não dá!"_

"Isso responde muita coisa." Ótimo, agora estava falando comigo mesma, me chame de maluca me jogue numa parede branca e me diz que sou toda loucura que você precisou.

"_Você está com abstinência de sexo? Ou tem essas fantasias naturalmente, é melhor me avisar, por que não quero saber dessas coisas."_

- Hinata? – Chamou Neji. Eu o encarei demosntrando que estava prestando atenção. – Por que está fazendo caretas? – perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Eu abri a boca para responder "sabe porque priminho? Por que uma voz na minha cabeça não para de me encher o saco!"

"_Eu não te encho o saco" _– falou a voz com um tom de magoado.

- eu acho que seria bom para todos nós, nos mudarmos. Sabe... Quem sabe a Hinata pare com as caretas... – falou minha adorável irmãzinha.

- Ah querido, Hinata sempre foi uma boa aluna e quem sabe ela pare de ser tão débil mental? As vezes essa mudança de escola, mude ela.

Um momento. Ouvi um débil mental? Ah! Vou arrancar todas esses seus apliques da 25 de março! Está perdida!

"_Meu Deus, eu achava que tinha pensamentos cruéis, estou particularmente assustado com você!"_

"Então some daqui!"

Estava começando a me irritar com tudo aquilo. Olhei para o meu pai que me encarava com uma cara de "meu Deus minha filha é uma débil mental!"

- Nunca tinha pensado por este lado... Todos concordam então? Querem saber, essa cidade aqui também está me cansando, alguém reparou que nunca ficamos gripados? – sussurrou.

"_Então ele não sabia? Vírus e bactérias evitam ao máximo se propagarem em VillageMilk. Aqui as mulheres usam saias floridas!"_

Eu sem entender a observação da querida voz da minha cabeça me senti tentada a perguntar. "O quê que tem mulheres usarem saias floridas? Até por que eu estou usando saia florida..."

"_Não é sexy e você não tem gosto para moda."_

Senti-me rebaixada pela minha própria cabeça... Ou melhor, uma voz dentro da minha cabeça.

_-_ Pai, a Hinata está fazendo careta de novo. – murmurou Hanabi, minha irmã.

- Hanabi, acho que ela não percebe. – sussurrou de volta meu pai. – Bem está resolvido! Cassandra, vá até a imobiliária e coloque nossa casa a venda e a exposição, Hinata limpe a casa, Hanabi vá para a escola, Neji venha comigo ver alguma casa para comprar em Town e sobre as inscrições neste concurso de bolsa. Ah e arrume algumas mascaras de ar. Não estamos acostumados com aquele ar puro.

- Sim senhor! – falaram todos juntos e se apressaram a cumprir suas tarefas.

- Pai... Eu não tenho que ir para escola? – perguntei como se fosse algo meio óbvio.

- Não querida. A faxineira de terça-feira não veio, então faça sua parte, quem sabe o cheiro dos produtos de limpeza não tire essa sua cara de débil... – falou ele afagando meus cabelos, com um sorriso feliz estampado no rosto.

"_Hinata... Talvez se você não usar saia florida, melhore alguma coisa na perspectiva que as pessoas têm de você." _

"Vai se fudx!" – pensei bufando e indo em direção ao armário da faxineira. Limparia aquela casa com ou sem saia florida!

"_Sem, por favor. Tem a opção sem camisa com desenho do 'my little poney'?"_

"Pervertido!"

* * *

Nyo-mila: Hii!! Este foi apenas um pequenino prólogo de como Hinata acaba se mudando para Town e de como adquiriu sua linda consciência. É claro que não foi por causa da pancada de cabeça (mas ela não precisa saber disso :D), enfim no próximo capitulo já começarei com o inicio das aulas e o começo de todos as personagens, não sei se conseguirei colocar todos no primeiro cap. Mas espero que consiga por a maioria :D. Obrigada a todos aqueles que mandaram fichas !

Outra coisa... Os capitulos serão beem maiores que este prólogo okay?

Cofcof Enfim, até o "primeiro capítulo" (ou seria o terceiro?)

Beijinhos, beijinhos Nyo-mila.


	3. Provas excitantes

**Sinopse:**Bem vindos à: Town. Onde seus desejos mais, mais internos e bizarros acontecem bem na sua frente. Tudo isso por que eu achava minha cidade muito normal para mim. Fic de ficha

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, as personagens usadas nessa fanfic não me pertencem, basicamente nada aqui me pertence... Talvez só a idéia (ou não). Mas um dia eu conquistarei tudo eu irei morar no Alaska -risada do mal-

**Ps:**- Town – fala normal.

"_Town"_ – quando a consciência fala com seu dono.

"Town" – quando o dono fala com sua consciência.

**

* * *

Hinata Pov's**.

Estava tudo pronto, malas arrumadas, papel de inscrição para a G.T.T.H. nas mãos, e apenas um suspiro longo e satisfeito de todos. Parecia impossível, um sonho inalcançável! Mas aconteceu! ADEUS VILLAGEMILK! ATÉ NUNCA!

- Hinata... você está me assustando. – comentou a minha irmã olhando assustada para mim.

"_Essa sua dancinha da vitória é ridícula Hinata, faz bebê chorar e bicho-papão se esconder de baixo da cama."_

"Você fica falando isso de mim, mas tenho certeza que você deve ser muito feio!"

"_Não tem como eu escolher isso, sou fruto da sua cabeça, tecnicamente sou aquilo tudo que seu subconsciente deseja. Entende?"_

"Pois estou pouco me lixando na verdade, por que algum dia isso irá parar e como até você mesmo disse, é fruto da minha imaginação, então nunca poderá ser humano! Sinta inveja: Eu tenho ossos, carne e lindos olhos perolados! Há!"

"_Põem carne nisso..."_

"Está me chamando de gorda?"

"_Depende do sentido que você interpretar."_

- Hinata! Hinata!

Foi então que a voz de Neji me despertou da minha conversa interna. Olhei para ele como se estivesse voltando de um transe.

- Sim.

- Vamos? Estão todos no carro, nos esperando! Finalmente vamos embora daqui, reparou que as mulheres daqui usam saias floridas? – perguntou incrédulo.

"_Não disse."_

- Neji... Eu uso saia florida. – falei manhosa.

- Nã-não foi isso que eu quis dizer... É que só... Sabe... – ele se enrolava nas palavras tropeçando nelas como se fossem pedras no caminho, gesticulava com a mão e ficava mais vermelho.

- Já sei, não tenho gosto para moda.

Neji ficou encabulado e pareceu tentar escolher as palavras para dizer "Sim! Há sua brega! Vai vestir pares de meias diferentes!". Eu apenas o arrastei para o carro. Foi uma viagem longa. Demorou quatro horas não contando para as paradas, uma hora Neji queria parar para vomitar, outra hora Cassandra (vulgo:_bruxasádicaperversa_) queria parar para fazer suas necessidades e outra... Bem, o caminhão de mudança morreu naquele meio de mato verdejante que poluía nossos pulmões. Conclusão: Tivemos que empurrar o caminhão até o posto mais próximo. Sorte que tinha um há 200 metros. Mas adivinhe quem foi empurrar? Eu e três caras que estavam nos ajudando com a mudança no caminhão. Perguntou-se o que os outros estavam fazendo? Neji estava dormindo depois de virar vários vidrinhos de dramim, Hanabi não podia sujar a roupa nova, papai tinha que dirigir o carro e Cassandra não podia estragar as unhas que acabará de fazer. Ah, mas isso não é o pior. O pior de toda essa viagem foi: Aquela maldita voz tagarelando na minha cabeça, reclamando de tudo e de todos. É de querer se matar ou não? É bom que Town valha à pena tanto esforço.

**

* * *

Neji Pov's**

Nunca gostei de viajar de carro, não sei bem o motivo, mas sempre acabo vomitando. Engraçado, por que quando viajo no banco da frente não tenho esse problema, mas quando vou amarrotado no porta-malas sinto muitos enjôos. Quando conseguimos parar em um posto, Cassandra fez o favor de se livrar da minha presença comprando dez vidrinhos de dramim e fazendo uma linda mistura, me deu aquilo em uma garrafinha e me disse ser suco de morango. Estranhei o gosto, mas quando você já não sente mais seu estomago e tem a leve impressão de ter deixado-o junto com os pâncreas em algum lugar da estrada misturado ao café da manhã, não percebe mais o que é morango ou dramim. Aos poucos fui sentindo tudo rodar e rodar e só sei que quando acordei estava em posição fetal chupando o dedo, de frente com a nossa nova casa.

Impressão minha ou essa viagem levou menos de uma hora?

Virei o rosto fazendo meus lindos cabelos castanhos esvoaçarem o vento, estilo propaganda da _Garnier_, e vi Hinata jogada com a barriga para cima, com as roupas sujas, seu rosto um pouco sujo de graxa e o cabelo duro como se tivesse empurrado um caminhão e quando o caminhão da partida joga aquela lama toda e você acaba caindo de cara na limpeza de toda aquela terra com água, ou seja, lama. Mas é claro que isso seria impossível, quem em sã consciência deixaria uma menina de dezesseis anos empurrar um caminhão? Ainda mais se tratando da minha primuxinha fofinha, delicada, pura e inocente. Que absurdo, às vezes até estranho a minha criatividade, Hinata empurrando um caminhão. Pff.

**

* * *

Hinata Pov's**

Terra!! Doce, fofa e firme terra! Sei que passei a maior parte – depois do incidente com o caminhão – subterrada por lama e nozes, mas é terra! Nunca mais com oxigênio limitado dentro de um lugar fechado!

Para os que não entenderam nada, irei explicar: aquele filho da mãe do motorista acionou sei lá o que e o caminhão morreu e como um bom cidadão que ama a Hinata, esqueceu de desacionar o sei lá o quê e depois de exaustivos cem metros empurrando aquela tralha o nosso querido motorista se lembrou que tinha acionado e desacionou o sei lá o que e deu partida. Conclusão: Ele deu partida, jogou lama para todo lado e eu caí de cara naquela maravilhosa terra aguada. E ainda por cima não me deixaram entrar no carro daquele jeito, tive que ir na parte de trás do caminhão, junto com a mudança, não posso dizer sozinha, pois aquela voz irritante na minha cabeça foi me acompanhando até chegar no nosso destino, reclamando, reclamando e falando besteira. O que o mundo tem contra mim?

"_Crise existencial Hinata?"_

"Ora seu! Cale a sua boca, quero descanso de você por hoje! Por que você não some?"

"_Alguém tem que rir da sua cara... Você está imunda!"_

"Vai embora!" – gritei mentalmente. Estava com raiva e queria socar alguém!

Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele parou... Graças a Deus! Pelo menos, não estava tudo perdido, ainda teria paz na minha vida!

- Hanabi, Neji, Hinata, venham até aqui! – chamou o meu pai na entrada da nossa casa. Vamos lá, deixe-me descrevê-la, é uma casa estilo americana, com um jardim na frente, com pedrinhas guiando até a casa, com um correio branco com o nome da família. Imagine a casa do filme: _Doze é demais!_. Seria uma boa descrição para a minha casa, só que numa versão menor, com menos quartos, menos espaçosa e com um jardim não tão verde e bonito. Quando todos nós estávamos perto do papai, ele anunciou:

- Bem crianças, é o seguinte, esta casa tem quatro quartos, certo? Isto significa um para o Neji, um para Hanabi, um para Hinata e um para Cassandra e eu. Ah claro e nos fundos da casa tem um quartinho de empregada, quase esqueci. Voltando, então iremos disputar os quartos em uma corrida. Vai entrando nos cômodos, aquele que você entrar será o seu quarto e ninguém poderá roubar ele. Entendido? – perguntou e todos mexeram a cabeça em sinal positivo. – Bem, tem um quarto que é um dos mais isolados, que é do terceiro andar, basicamente no terceiro andar só tem este quarto com um banheiro, podemos até dizer que será um andar apenas seu. É um dos maiores quartos, mas duvido que alguém vá querer dormir lá, está sujo e dá medo. – Neji e Hanabi se entreolharam. Não sei muito em relação à Hanabi, mas do que eu conheço Neji, ele está se cagando de medo. Meu priminho tem um sério medo de ficar sozinho, já em relação a mim, adoraria ficar sozinha! Um andar só meu! – No segundo andar, tem apenas os quartos, um tem suíte, outro não e o outro é minúsculo. Quando eu falar já, todos corram e que ganhe o melhor Hyuuga! JÁ!

Corria não só pela a minha vida, mas pela vida de todos os meus bichinhos de pelúcia e enfim minha privacidade. Por anos dividi meu quarto com Hanabi e devo lhe dizer, não é a coisa mais agradável do mundo, fora que ela mexe nas suas coisas e é a bagunça em pessoa. Acho que nunca corri tanto na minha vida, esperava de certo modo um incentivo da voz da minha cabeça, mas acho que ela acatou a minha ordem de me dar uma folga por hoje. Corri, corri e de repente...

**

* * *

Neji Pov's**

Não queria de jeito nenhum ficar no terceiro andar e pelo olhar da Hinata sabia que almejava aquilo de toda maneira, Hinata sempre fez muito por mim e acho que este ano, essa nova vida em Town, seja a oportunidade que estava querendo de retribuir todo o carinho, dedicação que ela me deu. Sabia que Hanabi não gostava muito de ficar sozinha e gostava de ter os pais por perto, afinal sempre no meio da noite ela acabava ou na cama da Hinata ou na cama de seus pais, ela de certo modo tem medo de dormir sozinha... Mas ela tentaria pegar o terceiro andar, só de pirraça para com a Hinata. E eu não deixaria isso, por que além de lindo, gostoso e com os cabelos mais sedosos do mundo eu tinha um bom coração... Okay isso é mentira, mas achei legal tentar ajudar a Hinata que coitadinha estava mais suja que o Cascão.

Hanabi já tinha conseguido alcançar a escada, era certo que conseguiria o terceiro andar, fácil, fácil, mas eu o Super-N.B.G (Neji, Bonito e Gostosão) não deixaria ela ganhar, com o meu corpo super malhado me joguei em cima da Hanabi, peguei e segurei a pestinha enquanto Hinata me olhava com um olhar de "Loucos! Loucos! Me salvem" e sussurrou um obrigada e correu em direção ao terceiro andar. Hanabi se debatia, mas eu era forte, até que ela mordeu o meu dedo, mas precisamente a minha unha, minha linda e maravilhosa unha! A soltei e ela correu, mas de certo Hinata já estaria fazendo sua dancinha da vitória bizarra.

**

* * *

Hinata Pov's**

Sabe quando seu dia é uma merda e do nada começa a melhorar? Primeiro aquela voz parou de me encher, segundo consegui o quarto, terceiro o meu banheiro era o único que o chuveiro estava com água quente e quarto fui ver a escola e parecia um sonho, apesar da cidade ser pequena, aquele colégio era enorme, talvez pegasse boa parte da cidade, era imensa e parecia um bom lugar, foi naquela hora que eu me decidi. Dessa vez não seria a garotinha ridícula que cora, gagueja e parecer uma débil mental, iria mudar e com certeza para melhor.

Inscrições feitas e pagas e devo dizer que foi bem a tempo, amanhã será o concurso e por pouco não conseguimos mais fazer as inscrições. As provas do concurso eram divididas em categorias femininas e masculinas. As de hoje eram as masculinas, um minuto atrasado e Neji não poderia fazer a prova. Sei que teve mais alguns que pagaram a inscrição bem em cima da hora, enfim, a categoria feminina será amanhã. Quando cheguei em casa, tomei um banho, limpei o _meu_ quarto e terminei de arrumar as coisas. Já estava dando quase oito horas da noite, quando Cassandra nos chamou para comer, era um gororoba que não se dava para engolir... Alias, duvido que consiga entrar na boca, sem _aquilo_ ficar preso na colher. Porém é minha madrasta (_bruxasádicaperversa_) então sorri e falei que estava com uma cara ótima.

De fato, a comida não desgrudava da colher, Neji discretamente atacou o prato para algum lugar, Hanabi acabou não comendo, estava cansada de não fazer nada e foi dormir antes da janta, Cassandra comia com gosto e freqüentemente olhava para nós com uma expressão: "fui eu quem fiz! Engulam essa porcaria!" Papai comia e falava que estava maravilhosa a comida, mas dava para ver que não estava gostando quando sua face começou adquirir uma cor esverdeada. Eu falei que tinha esquecido algo importante no meu quarto e de lá não desci mais.

Eram dez horas da noite quando fechei a porta, apaguei a luz e me pus de baixo do cobertor rosa, gostoso e cheiroso. Admito que senti um pouco de falta daquela voz na minha cabeça, mas definitivamente minha vida andava melhor sem ela. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, seria um longo dia amanhã.

Nunca tive um costume de sonhar, mas naquela noite eu estava sonhando, com um garoto, não dava para ver sua face, mas seus braços eram fortes e quando me abraçava sentia que tudo estava completo, gostava do seu abraço e seus lábios carnudos e com um leve toque azedo, mas que fazia a vontade de beijá-lo crescer, para ver até onde iria aquele gosto que inundava a minha boca. Seus braços apertaram o meu corpo, que colou ao seu, era como se tivesse um peso sobre mim... Era como se eu não conseguisse me mexer, não conseguia libertar meus braços, um sufoco foi tomando conta do meu corpo, era como se alguém tivesse deitado sobre mim.

- Hinata!

Arregalei os olhos assustada com aquela voz tão real e naquele impulso de me levantar, acabei batendo a cabeça em algo e voltei a mesma com um baque no travesseiro. Estava um tanto escuro, mas dava para enxergar as coisas perfeitamente e o que eu vi, não consegui distinguir do real ou imaginário. Ali estava. O que era, o que estava fazendo ali eu não sei, mas sua mão pressionada contra a minha boca estava me deixando desesperada, o seu peso sobre mim não deixava eu me mexer, o que estava me levando ao desespero total.

Seus olhos ônix me encaravam desnorteados e um tanto tensos, mordia o lábio inferior nervoso, foi então que eu fechei os olhos e aquele peso aos poucos fora sumindo, sumindo até que quando eu abri os olhos novamente estava sozinha. Me sentei e olhei para o relógio ao meu lado, marcava três e vinte e sete, deveria ter sido um sonho... Um sonho tão real. Toquei os meus lábios e ainda podia sentir aquele toque áspero pressionando a minha boca.

"_Será que dá para a senhorita dormir? Se sua mente não estiver descansada eu não vou estar também."_–falou aquela voz irritada na minha cabeça.

"Achei que tinha ido embora de vez. Estava tão bom sem você."

"_Você falou para eu te deixar em paz por ontem... Hoje já é outro dia, o que quer dizer que posso te encher o quanto eu quiser. Mas vá dormir, por favor."_

"Já estou indo... Só me responda algo, você tem um nome? Ou eu posso te dar um nome? Te chamar como voz na minha cabeça é algo muito comprido e fico com preguiça."

"_Claro que eu tenho um nome, mas só vou te falar se você for dormir, então até amanhã!"_

- Boa noite. – falei em um tom amargo, virei para o lado, fechei os olhos e voltei a dormir.

**

* * *

Hanna Pov's**

- O que você achou Hanna? – perguntou o menino animado.

- Muito laranja. – respondi, já era a décima roupa que ele experimentava. Estava sentada na cama chupando um pirulito colorido. Naruto foi para o banheiro com mais uma muda de roupa nas mãos. Fazia já dez anos que eu tinha me tornado sua consciência, no começo foi difícil, ele perdeu os pais cedo e tinha de tudo para ser um garoto revoltado, mas para a sorte do mundo, um emo a menos! Uhuu! Eer.. continuando, então eu apareci, de inicio era sua amiga imaginária, quando ele fez onze anos eu contei para ele que era sua consciência, três meses depois nos mudamos para Town, foi quando assumi minha forma humana e desde então somos inseparáveis, sou sua melhor amiga e ele o meu. E desde pequeno tem fascinação pela cor laranja e nunca consegui entender o porquê ele não usar outras cores.

- E este Hanna? – perguntou mais esperançoso.

Deu uma avaliada na "nova" roupa que ele vestia: uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta com detalhes de um dragão misturado com fogo... Laranja. – bem melhor que as outras, pelo menos não é toda laranja. Mas ainda _tem_ laranja.

Naruto fez beicinho e perguntou desanimado – O que você tem contra laranja? Eu nunca reclamo de você só usar preto, Chibi.

Revirei os olhos, odiava que me chamava daquele jeito. O-d-i-a-v-a! – Naruto, eu não gosto de ficar chamando atenção por ai. E acho que minha roupa é muito mais bonita que a sua. – estava vestindo uma blusa de um ombro só, deixando meu ombro esquerdo desnudo, calça jeans preta com cinto de taxinhas e corrente, e um all star preto de caveira. Não me entendam mal, não sou uma gótica paranóica que visita túmulos de mortos e fuma um baseado lá, mas sempre odiei aquelas roupas coloridas, rosas, ou melhor, sempre odiei patricinhas.

- Eu não concordo Chibi, acho que você ficaria muito bem com um amarelo, rosa... Laranja. – falou sem olhar para mim, amarrando o tênis.

Não respondi. Conhecem alguém sem nenhuma aptidão para moda? Não? Sim? Em todos os casos não há ninguém pior do que o Uzumaki, tenham certeza disso.

- Ei Chibi... – chamou o Uzumaki me encarando com os seus olhos azuis arregalados.

- Sim.

- Você acha que terá muitos alunos novos? Sabe com a bolsa... – perguntou curioso se sentando no chão e encostando o queixo nos braços que estavam apoiados na cama. Seu sorriso estava de orelha a orelha e seus olhos brilhavam com um entusiasmo imenso.

- Acho que sim Naruto. Por que a pergunta? É sobre aquela menina desajeitada da secretária?

Seu sorriso murchou e deu lugar a um pequenino sorriso tímido, suas bochechas ficaram um tanto avermelhadas. Dã! É claro que tinha sido por causa da garota... E ela nem era tão bonita, ela usava saia florida! Não que eu esteja com ciúmes, quem em sã consciência ficaria com ciúmes de um loiro abestalhado igual ao Uzumaki?

- Fico pensando se ela vai cair na minha classe. – murmurou batendo os indicadores. Que coisa de gente tímida e sem sal nem açúcar!

- Hm... – olhei para o pirulito que diminuía, começava a perder suas cores e ficar esbranquiçado. Olhei para o relógio no meu pulso. Era quinze para as duas da tarde. A prova de bolsa da categoria feminina começaria em quinze minutos. – Naruto, estou indo, te vejo depois.

- Certo. Boa sorte Chibi! E... Ah deixa para lá. – falou ele um tanto encabulado coçando a nuca com um sorriso de retardado no rosto.

- Eu falo de você para ela, se a vir. – falei saindo do quarto.

**

* * *

Gwen Pov's**

Era dez para as duas já. Apertei o botão para passar para a próxima musica. E então continuou na mesma. Apertei novamente. Nada. Então de novo. Nadinha. Nunca fui uma pessoa de me estressar, mas não conseguir ouvir a musica que eu quero porque emperrou o maldito botão, era tirar muito com a minha cara! Respire fundo. De novo. Nada. Bufei e me levantei da cadeira da secretária (onde todas estavam esperando para começar a prova) e então a pior das desgraças aconteceu, aquele maldito (sim, agora é maldito) vestido _hippie_, pisei em cima da barra do vestido e num reflexo de vou-cair-e-me-esborrachar-no-chão o mp4 escapou de minhas mãos. Não! Ele ia cair! Foi então que tive uma reação normal e comum que qualquer um teria quando seu mp4 está prestes a virar pedacinhos.

- ALGUÉM SALVE O MP4! – comecei a gritar histericamente (ps: ele ainda não caiu no chão!) e mexer as mãos até que tropeçando novamente na barra e fui direto para o chão, quebrem e levem tudo, mas não estraguem o meu rosto!

**

* * *

Yuta Pov's**

Quando tem alguém em perigo, mocinhas com enormes decotes e micro-mini-saias, tem sempre o Yuta! Não só o cara mais gostoso e bonitão do colégio G.T.T.H., mas o monitor mais gato do pedaço. Meus ouvidos sensíveis a mulheres foram atingidos por um grito esganiçado e histérico de uma _hippie_. Eu poderia salvar ela... Mas primeiro tinha que ver que tipo de garota eu estaria salvando. Não se espantem, mas eu nunca jogaria meu charme e me atacaria nesse chão imundo se não fosse por alguém gata! Vamos lá: Cabelo curto e repicado castanho-escuro, com uma mexa longa que prendia atrás da orelha presa numa trança. Não pude ver seus olhos, pois estavam fechados e seus braços tampando seu rosto, mas deve ser bonita, a pele é branquinha, do tipo que nunca viu Sol, deve ter mais ou menos 1'60 e por volta de 49 kg... Medidas perfeitas, um pouco magrinha, mas bem proporcional... Se é que me entendem. Estava com várias pulseiras e anéis, um vestido bizarro todo colorido, na barra listras coloridas azul, vermelho-claro e um marrom claro, um pouco mais acima até a metade da coxa era um dourado que de longe imitava um veludo, mais a cima era verde com uns desenhos, parecidos com aqueles desenhos indianos, e na parte do busto azul de manga curta com um decote e que decote... Acho que valia a pena me sujar um pouquinho. (ela ainda estava caindo e o MP4 ainda não tinha caído, muito bizarro) A peguei antes que aquele frágil corpo atingisse o chão, a ergui segurando em uma das mãos o MP4 e depois a coloquei em pé com a maior delicadeza depositando minhas mãos em sua cintura, caso ela estivesse um tanto zonza.

Então ela abriu seus olhos e duas esmeraldas um tanto escuras e não polidas, ou se preferirem bijuteria barata, não brilharam para mim. Seus olhos verde-escuro me chamaram atenção, tinha um brilho misterioso. Sei que devem estar pensando "que contraditório"... Mas seus olhos não tinham brilho. As pupilas tinham, ou seria ao contrário...? Enfim, eu sei que ao mesmo tempo em que tinha brilho, não tinha, sacas?

- Deveria tomar mais cuidado. – falei em um tom rouco e baixo.

- Quem é você? – perguntou assustada tentando se afastando de mim, porém eu ainda a segurava firmemente contra o meu corpo.

- Sou o monitor daqui.

- Não é muito novo para ser monitor?

- Na verdade alguns alunos foram convocados para monitorar a prova de vocês e tudo mais. Por quê? Acha que não sirvo para isso?

Ela me olhava sem reação, amava causar isso nas pequenas calouras.

- Lá vem o galanteador de Town. Está agarrando já a pequena garota indefesa? Pelo o que eu vi, ela só queria o MP4, não precisava de toda essa cena, com todo o respeito _príncipe_. – falou uma garota em um tom de deboche. Ela puxava a pequena _hippie_para longe dos meus (maravilhosos) braços.

- Isto tudo é ciúmes Kara? Sabe que quem eu amo é você. – falei dando meus sorrisos colgate. Claro que funcionou, vi garotas tirando fotos e algumas desmaiando.

- Claro, eu e metade de Town. Se liga garoto, você não existe para mim. – falou em um tom autoritário, mas sem perder aquela pose sexy.

- Não existo? E por que ainda fala comigo? – perguntei dando um olhar desafiador.

Ela começou a corar, abaixou o rosto e seu cabelo cor de bronze escorreu pelo seu rosto. Então ela levantou o rosto e sem perder a posse falou – Que você não de em cima de mais nenhuma garota nessa sala, está ouvindo? Elas vieram para fazer prova e devem estar totalmente concentradas e não sendo assediadas por um ninfomaníaco!

Falando isso, saiu andando arrastando a pequena garota que depois entregou para outra monitora e saiu pisando duro da secretária. Não preciso dizer que a minha cara de tacho foi a melhor... Ah mentira! Não chorei, não gritei e não xinguei a mãe dela, apenas agi como se não fosse comigo e sai andando, depois claro, de pegar vários telefones das futuras-alunas e distribuir sorrisos e piscadinhas. Todos querem um pedacinho de Yuta...

**

* * *

Takami Pov's**

O relógio marcou duas horas e já estavam todas dentro das devidas classes. Passados já quinze minutos. A prova não estava tão difícil, dava para se tirar de letra. Olhei discretamente para os lados e todas faziam tranquilamente a prova. Os monitores percorriam as fileiras, inspecionando meticulosamente qualquer sinal de cola, etc.

"_Você está indo bem, deste jeito iremos estudar juntos!"_

"Espero que sim, não consigo me imaginar na escola sem você..."

"_Apesar de que eu irei estar no terceiro ano... Mas sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo!"_

"Eu sei, agora pare de tagarelar se não acabarei por não terminar a prova, certo?"

"_Boa sorte, Misa-chan."_– falou a minha consciência, Deidara, com uma voz doce. Eu sorri levemente e um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo, evitei pensamentos, afinal ele poderia lê-los e vê-los facilmente. Com o tempo comecei aprender a controlar os pensamentos, não é fácil, mas depois do que aconteceu, eu tinha muito tempo para pensar, sozinha, apenas com Deidara e naquela escuridão, _ela_...

"_Não deve pensar nisso Misa-chan, eu não gosto quando pensa nessas coisas, se você fica triste eu também fico triste, sinto suas emoções e sentimentos, se concentre na prova."_

"obrigada, Dei-chan, apesar de nunca entender o porquê você nunca gosta que eu fale_nela_."

"_Oras, Misa-chan, se concentre na prova!"_

Sabia que depois daquilo ele não iria responder o que eu o perguntasse, então apenas encolhi os ombros e continuei a responder as questões.

**

* * *

Sakura Pov's**

Todas faziam a prova concentradas, apenas uma garota que se remexia na cadeira incomodada. Sinceramente, eu já estava perdendo a paciência! Ela tinha cabelos negros, na metade das costas e todo encaracolado. Olhos negros, um corpo... É do tipo que usa bojo, com certeza aqueles peitos enormes não são verdadeiros. Hunf! Além de ter uma carinha de quem chupou limão e não gostou, não tem um pingo de senso para moda! Estava com uma blusa preta com uma caveira vermelha no centro, calça jeans preta, e um all star muito brega! Ela se remexeu e vi algo brilhando na parte de trás dentro da calça, parecia uma faca. Mas que garota levaria uma faca escondida na roupa? Ou não tão bem escondida... Quer saber, não gosto do jeito que ela me encara, não gosto dela, não gosto do jeito dela. Eu vou ferrar com ela! (risada do mal)

Por que estão todos olhando para mim? Algo contra eu dar risadas do mal? Eu sou do mal! Bem _fashion_, mas ainda sim muy mal, HAHA!

- Qual é hein? Nunca viram alguém tão maravilhosa como eu? Não se preocupem, se algumas de vocês, que eu duvido entrarem na G.T.T.H., poderão me invejar todo o dia! – falei com uma voz de diva, afinal eu sou uma diva.

Todas me encararam e aquela garota macabra da faca, ousou me dirigir a palavra – Minha _querida_ – começou a falar em um tom irônico, sinceramente, estou começando a odiá-la ainda mais – quem em sã consciência invejaria sua testa enorme? E esse corpo? Você costuma mandar sua mãe passá-lo antes de sair? Por que não consigo ver nada, apenas algo tão reto quanto sua testa.

Eu olhei para ela, estava pasma, como assim? Eu me levantei da cadeira e pulei em cima da garota e comecei a apertar seu pescoço – Como assim? Sua vadia! Vai tomar naquele lugar redondo! Morre cabrita! – gritava em plenos pulmões.

Até que todos começaram a se alvoroçar, as garotas estavam pasmas, ou dando risadas ou tentando ajudar a pequena cabrita-dark, todos os monitores se alvoroçaram e foi ai que senti alguém me segurando e me separando da cabrita-dark.

- Muito bem, as duas lá fora agora! – falou a professora que estava cuidando da sala. Uma monitora me levou (lê-se: empurrou) até fora da classe enquanto outra fazia o mesmo com a cabrita-dark.

Sentia que teria que apelar para o dinheiro para entrar naquela escola. Enquanto a cabrita-dark? Espero que morra de fome na África!

**

* * *

Emmi Pov's**

As alunas foram divididas em duas salas, em minha sala tudo ocorria tranquilamente, de repente uma gritaria e um barulho de carteiras caindo no chão, todas se entreolharam, porém continuaram fazendo a prova, eu já tinha terminado há tempos, mas tinha um limite de tempo que você deveria permanecer na classe e infelizmente ainda faltava quinze minutos. Estava entediada e as minhas barrinhas de chocolate já tinham acabado há séculos. Foi então que comecei a conversar com a minha consciência.

"Hei, Itachi-kun, tudo bem? Estou entediada e você será meu consolo pelos próximos quinze minutos."

"_Quinze minutos? O que foi? Resolveu me torturar agora?"_

"Desse jeito vou pensar que não gosta de mim, apesar de você nunca reclamar dos meus pensamentos com você"

"_Vai se ferrar Emmi! Como se eu gostasse que você pense coisas impróprias comigo, ou melhor, com qualquer pessoa, não é feminino!"_

"Vai começar de novo com esse papo de feminino? E outra, que coisa é essa? Por que sou menina tenho que me comportar como uma santa? Não mesmo!"

"_Desse jeito vai terminar sem ninguém e essa é a pura verdade."_

"Eu nunca irei terminar sem ninguém, pois sempre terei você, de preferência, na cama, nu, com chocolate no corpo e eu te lambendo inteirinho."

"_Emmi! Pare com isso imediatamente! Isso não é próprio! Pare agora!"_

"Por que Itachi-kun? Sei que gosta." – eu simplesmente me divertia com a situação, a verdade era: adorava o "ver" irritado, era uma ótima forma de passar o tempo.

"_Claro, eu amo! Do mesmo jeito que você ama rosa."_ – falou sarcástico.

"Ora seu..." – mas minha conversa foi interrompida quando a voz da professora que estava cuidando da sala se fez mais alta que meus pensamentos.

- Quem terminou me entregue e está dispensada, o resultado sai amanhã, tanto o feminino como o masculino, espero que tenham respondido o gabarito corretamente, boa sorte a todas e para as que não terminaram, tem ainda uma hora para terminar.

Várias garotas – inclusive eu – se levantaram e entregaram a prova, juntamente com o gabarito oficial e saíram. Tenho certeza que saiu praticamente mais da metade da sala.

"Continuaremos essa conversa mais tarde, não se esqueça do chocolate." – dei uma risada, adoraria vê-lo em uma forma "real", seria bom, mas isso nunca iria acontecer, afinal ele não passa de uma voz na minha cabeça.

**

* * *

Hinata Pov's**

Depois de terminar a prova, fui direto para casa, Neji não estava, segundo Cassandra ele tinha saído com um novo amigo que conheceu durante a prova. Hanabi tinha saído com papai e Cassandra avisou que estava só me esperando chegar, pois precisava sair comprar algumas coisas, mas que tinha um pouco de gororoba, digo, comida, na geladeira e era só esquentar um minuto no micro-ondas. A voz na minha cabeça sem nome não tinha me atazanado durante a prova, graças a Deus.

- Estou cansada agora e acho que vou dormir um pouco, qualquer coisa eu esquento e como. Até mais. – disse com um lindo e maravilhoso sorriso falso no rosto.

Subi as escadas e fui direto para o meu quarto, abri a porta e logo a bati, fechando-a. Me joguei na cama bagunçando totalmente o lençol que provavelmente Cassandra tentou arrumar. Não precisou de muito e logo estava com os olhos fechados e totalmente entregue ao sono. Logo comecei a ter o mesmo sonho que tive noite passada. Aquela sensação de estar perdendo o ar tomou conta de mim, tive medo de abrir os olhos e me deparar novamente com o rapaz. Fechei ainda mais forte os olhos.

- Hinata abra os olhos... Sou eu.

Estava com medo. Muito medo.

**

* * *

Nyo-mila**: Hello people Du mel heart \o/

Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Aqui está mais um capítulo, não estão todas as personagens neste cap., mas não se preocupem que no próximo capitulo apareceram (espero eu) todos \ô/.

Gostaria muito que tivesse várias criticas, como sou nova nessa parte de fanfic de fichas, gostaria de uma luz no fim do túnel, dicas e tudo mais. O que achou? Sua personagem ficou como você imaginava, era deste modo que você queria, gostaria de modificar algo, acrescentar, por favor, me digam, para que seu possa no próximo capitulo estar oferecendo algo do gosto de todos e com maior qualidade. Queria fazer um agradecimento, mais que especial à: _Emmi, Shina com e Nati_. Ajudaram-me muitíssimo neste capitulo, obrigada mesmo!

Ah, está um pouco confuso ainda, ao decorrer dos capítulos começarei a explicar como a coisa funciona (consciência) direitinho. Porém qualquer dúvida, é só falar!

Agradecimentos à:

_Shina com, Emmi T. Black,_ -Soneca-Abacate-, Miko Nina Chan, Elara-chan, Shii-sensei, Pinkuiro, Sabaku no Si-chan, Hanna Drakon, Nina-carol. 

**Obrigada pelo incentivo de todas, pelo carinho e pelo apoio!**

**Beijinhos Nyo-mila. **


	4. Strip tease é o que há

**Sinopse: **Bem vindos à: Town. Onde seus desejos mais, mais internos e bizarros acontecem bem na sua frente. Tudo isso por que eu achava minha cidade muito normal para mim. Fic de ficha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, as personagens usadas nessa fanfic não me pertencem, basicamente nada aqui me pertence... Talvez só a idéia (ou não). Mas um dia eu conquistarei tudo eu irei morar no Alaska -risada do mal-

**Ps: **- Town – fala normal.

"_Town"_ – quando a consciência fala com seu dono.

"Town" – quando o dono fala com sua consciência.

**

* * *

Hinata Pov's**

Estava com medo. Muito medo. O mesmo medo que eu senti quando assisti Cinderela. É terrível! Não sei quanto a vocês, mas aquele filme me deu arrepios! Sinto até hoje os olhares da madrasta me seguindo. Senti uma mão quente e um tanto áspera percorrer o meu rosto, aquele toque me fez aos poucos relaxar o rosto e meus olhos aos poucos foram se abrindo. Ele escorregou lentamente a mão até o meu queixo onde segurou levemente erguendo-o.

Fui abrindo os olhos e uma imagem embaçada foi se formando: _ele_. Era moreno cabelo curto e totalmente bagunçado, olhos ônix, um nariz fino e proporcional ao rosto longo com traços tão... tão... masculinos, seus lábios eram carnudos e sem cor, sua pele tão pálida quanto a minha. Nos seus olhos frios e distantes, uma ironia se instalava naquele pequeno brilhinho do olhar... Na verdade não existe brilhinho nenhum, o que existia era o reflexo da luz, como estava tudo apagado no quarto e para essa narração ficar mais poética (limpa a garganta). Nos seus olhos frios e distantes, uma ironia se instalava naquele pequeno brilhinho criado pelo reflexo da lua cheia.

- Quem é você?

**

* * *

Hanna Pov's**

Quando cheguei no quarto do Naruto não encontrei ninguém, me deitei na cama e acho que acabei pegando no sono. Estava muito cansada, ser monitora desses eventos de bolsa, era um saco e bem desgastante. Fui acordada bruscamente com alguém pulando em cima dos meus pâncreas, abri os olhos imediatamente e olhei para aquela figura loira bizarra que estava em cima de mim sorrindo que nem um bobo, se achando a coisa mais leve do mundo.

- Naruto... é... é...

- Sim?

- Naru... Na.. Naru... to...

- O que foi? – perguntou ele na maior cara de pau... ainda em cima dos meus pâncreas!

Eu já nem tinha mais fôlego para continuar a falar e comecei a fazer barulhos incompreensíveis.

- Você quer sorvete de banana?

- agh... hm...

- Não... eu não tenho sorvete de banana, pode ser lamem? Edição especial! Lamem congelado no palito! – falou animado... ainda em cima dos meus pâncreas.

- agun... arg... hum... – eu fazia barulhos que eu mesma estava ficando assustada, então uma falta de ar tomou conta de mim e eu devo estar ficando verde.

- Chibi, você está verde! É por isso que quer sorvete de banana? – perguntou inocentemente. Depois ele me encarou e fez uma cara muito chupada e separou os dedos em duas partes – ET. Casa. Telefone. Sorvete de banana. – e caiu na risada.

E então numa última tentativa, tive que usar minhas últimas forças.

"_Você está em cima de mim, seu palerma disgramado!"_

Naruto fez uma cara de conteúdo e saiu de cima de mim.

- Desculpa Hanna. – se desculpou encabulado.

Eu me levantei, arrumei o cabelo e a roupa. – Provavelmente um elefante é mais delicado e leve do que você!

- Pelo menos não sou eu, que sou uma macaca-chibi que come sorvete de banana! – falou emburrado, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Poupe-me Naruto! Eu ia te contar sobre a menina da saia florida, mas depois de me chamar de macaca-chibi, esqueça! – falei cruzando os braços e dando apenas uma olhada de rabo para ver ele se alegrar e vim pedir suplicando para eu dizer algo.

- Bem... O que eu posso dizer? Ela é inteligente, estranha e seu nome é Hyuuga Hinata.

Os olhos do Naruto brilharam e ele me abraçou feliz – Obrigado Hanna! Você é a melhor consciência e amiga que alguém poderia ter! – falou pulando de felicidade e catarolando "Ah eu te amo, ah eu te amo, meu amor. Ah eu te amo, o meu sangue ferve por você" Pior do que Naruto no momento gay (melhor do que emo) é o Naruto cantando Sidney Magal!

**

* * *

Sakura Pov's**

Devido minha alta inteligência (dinheiro), e meu bom patamar na sociedade (dinheiro), consegui convencer a diretora (dinheiro) de me deixar fazer a prova novamente, a qual eu tenho certeza que irei passar com louvor (diamantes). Como a outra garota tinha cara de pobre (sem dinheiro) é bem provável que ela tenha dado tchau a escola e não tenha feito a prova. Melhor para mim, uma pessoa a menos no meu caminho.

"_Você quis dizer, uma pessoa a menos para revelar a sua verdadeira face."_

Eu parei e olhei para os lados, jurava ter ouvido uma voz, muito parecida com a daquela menina da prova. Não tinha ninguém... Estranho.

"_Não se preocupe, só quem__persegue vaca é mosca, querida."_

Eu parei novamente e olhei para todos dentro daquela loja, acho que estava ficando paranóica. Talvez tanto dinheiro esteja prejudicando minha saúde, melhor gasta-lo com roupas caras!

"_Tão fútil quanto livros na mão da Paris Hilton, você é do tipo de garota que qualquer um quer distância!"_

- Está enganada! Eu sou do tipo que todos gostariam de ser! – gritei e quando me dei conta estavam todos olhando para mim, inclusive os seguranças.

"_Quer chamar atenção, que tal colocar silicone?"_

- Cale a boca! – gritei e fechei os olhos, quando abri estava do lado de fora da loja mais requintada de toda Town.

- É bom não voltar aqui, sua altista! – falou um dos seguranças.

"_Altista? Gostei desse cara..."_

- Deixe-me em paz! – gritei novamente e sai andando com uma risada na minha cabeça, talvez eu estivesse ficando louca... Ou outros estejam ficando loucos, essa segunda hipótese é melhor.

**

* * *

Hinata Pov's**

- Meu nome é Sasuke e eu sou sua consciência.

- Aham, claro. E eu sou o Buzz Lightyear. Algo mais? – perguntei irônica.

- Você é irritante.

- Ah novidade! Você é estranho. Por que eu acreditaria que você é algo da minha cabeça. Consciência é algo, sei lá interno, psicológico, você é... real. – e gostoso, foi então que eu notei que ele estava completamente nu. Comecei a ficar muito, mais muito vermelha.

- Você está bem Hinata? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Vo... você... roupa... sem... como? – eu gaguejava e fazia mímicas com as mãos. Sei que eu caí dura na cama e quando abri os olhos novamente, vi aquele ser com o meu roupão branco, sentado do meu lado me encarando.

- Melhorou? – perguntou indiferente – Agora voltando, sou Sasuke, aquele ser irritante que você tanto odeia e discuti internamente. E você sabia que fica muito sexy com essa roupa?

Eu corei, puxei o cobertor e me cobri.

- É muito bom fazer você ficar envergonhada. – disse ele dando um sorriso de canto.

- Como? Onde? Quando? – perguntei olhando fixamente. Ele tinha a pele branca, mas não tão branca quanto a minha. Cabelo preto e totalmente espetado e bagunçado, resumindo sexy. Nos lábios carnudos e incolores brincava um sorriso sapeca e o corpo... o corpo era de um deus grego, talvez melhor.

- Bem, eu sou sua consciência, porém por motivos que não posso contar, aqui em Town posso tomar forma, me materializar, isso ocorre quando ou o "dono" deseja muito, ou quando a consciência acha que é o tempo certo para isso ocorrer, ou ainda a junção das duas coisas. Eu vou viver com você, como não podemos levantar suspeita e você quer manter sua pose de santa, então não poderei dormir aqui e toda noite eu voltarei a minha forma... não-materializada. Eu posso ler seus pensamentos mesmo quando na forma humana e sei que você me acha gostoso. Tudo bem. – eu comecei a ficar muito vermelha – Mas continuando – prosseguiu ele me ignorando – eu fiz a prova na sua escola e é quase certeza de que irei passar. – falou convencido. Talvez seja por isso que ele não me atormentou no outro dia – Hã... Onde, não sei bem explicar... E quando, bom, foi na verdade só no dia da prova, quando chegamos e...

- Hinata? Está acordada? – Perguntou Neji batendo na porta.

- Si... Sim, eu estava vendo televisão, um momento Neji. – respondi e virei-me para o tal Sasuke e sussurrei. – É o seguinte, amanhã iremos ver o resultado e independente dele iremos comprar roupa e você vai arrumar um emprego, pois não irei te bancar, ouviu! E discutiremos certas regras e muitas outras coisas. Agora uma pergunta, como eu faço para fazer você voltar para a minha cabeça, apesar do meu desejo ser de que você suma de vez da minha vida!

- Só... deseje que eu volte... – volta para a merda da minha cabeça Sasuke!E ele aos poucos foi se desfazendo.

"_Satisfeita?"_

"Muito!"

Fui até a porta, abri e dei de cara com Neji.

- Na verdade só queria dizer olá.

Eu fiz uma cara do tipo: Veio só aqui para isso? – E?

- Olá! – ele fez um aceno rápido com a mão, virou as costas e desceu as escadas... Bizarro.

"_Seu primo consegue ser tão bizarro quanto você."_

"Você consegue ser tão patético quanto a piada dos tomates atravessando a rua."

"_Sei que me acha gostoso... Eu literalmente leio seus pensamentos."_

"Então senhora cartomante, está lendo coisas erradas."

"_Não enche."_

**

* * *

Vanessa Pov's**

Eu acordei, me espreguicei, levantei e fui até o banheiro para tomar um banho. Foi então que eu dei uma boa olhada no espelho, eu estava com olheiras enormes e meu cabelo todo desgrenhado.

- Bom dia Nessie. – falou o garoto atrás de mim com um bocejo e logo se espreguiçando, esticando bem os braços que quase bateram em mim.

- Tobi... O que está fazendo aqui? Eu vou tomar banho! – falei fazendo uma careta para ele. Era muito comum Tobi fazer isso, não me obedecia e achava que era dono do próprio nariz... Ou mascara em forma de pirulito, o que preferirem.

- Desculpa...- se desculpou com um bocejo que nem ao menos deu trabalho de tampar com a mão – Bem como sua consciência devo-lhe dizer que está... Muito feia! Meu Deus, imagina seu marido todo dia acordar e olhar para essa sua cara, talvez ele tenha um pequeno infarto toda manhã e fique pensando "será que taquei pedra na cruz?" – dramatizou ele e depois caiu na risada.

- Cala a boca Tobi! Pelo menos eu não ando escondido atrás de uma mascará de pirulito de Caqui! O que foi? É feio demais para mostrar seu rostinho? Ou será que tem espinhas como... sementes de abacate? – Falei dando risada.

Ele grunhiu e cruzou os braços – Se quisesse que eu saísse do banheiro era só pedir, não precisava ser tão indelicada.

- E adiantaria pedir? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Não... mas não custava tentar, não é mesmo? – falou ele sumindo aos poucos.

"_Hoje iremos ver o resultado, estou em êxtase! Apesar de que é provável que não iremos cair na mesma sala, só se alegarmos que sou retardado e tenho que voltar uma série!"_

"Não precisa se alegar isso, está na sua cara... Literalmente. Alguém que anda com uma mascara de caqui é normal? Para mim não é nenhum pouquinho."

"_Vá tomar banho Mini-Sartre!"_

Revirei os olhos, retirei as roupas e entrei no boxe. Depois iria tomar um café da manhã rápido com o Tobi e iria checar os resultados. O meu plano era chegar mais cedo e ver os resultados rapidamente, depois no horário previsto estaria abarrotado de gente e eu simplesmente odeio multidão e claro ter que agüentar Tobi falando que está ficando sufocado. Ele reclamava demais.

**

* * *

Neji Pov's**

Tomei café correndo e descobri que Hinata já tinha saído e então me apressei e fui ao local onde estariam os resultados, meu plano era chegar mais cedo para não pegar um monte de gente suada, se descabelando para tentar ver as notas.

**

* * *

Tenten Pov's**

Cheguei no lugar que já estava com tantas pessoas ao redor do quadro. Meu plano era chegar mais cedo para tentar ver pacientemente o resultado... Mas me parece que todos tiveram essa mesma idéia. O jeito é esperar um pouco, ou...

**

* * *

Seiya Pov's**

Pelo jeito todos tiveram a idéia de chegar antes para ver o resultado... Espere um pouco, aquilo é uma garota socando todo mundo para ver o quadro? Que monstra!

"_Falei para você chegar mais tarde e que não precisava me acordar cedo."_

"Você é muito preguiçoso Shikamaru!"

"_Você sabe que consegue chegar lá sem ter que ficar sendo amontoado por várias pessoas, não é? Então pelo amor de Deus, faça isso, estou morrendo de cansaço e tédio aqui!"_

Suspirei. Sim, tem realmente um jeito de eu conseguir ver e pelo jeito terei que fazer isso antes que Shikamaru morra de N.F.N (não fazer nada).

Dei um assobio alto e todos imediatamente olharam para mim, então a música da pantera cor-de-rosa começou a tocar (não me perguntem da onde surgiu a música) e comecei lentamente, dançando, a retirar a blusa e eu reparei que já tinha a atenção de todos. Da maioria das mulheres e de alguns homens e de um professor bizarro que ficou tirando foto de mim... Muito estranho. Enfim, garotas desmaiando, garotos disputando para mostrar que eles eram muito melhores e então eu finalmente consegui chegar no quadro, o mais estranho foi que a garota-monstra nem sequer olhou para mim. Vai ver que ela é lésbica, quem sabe.

Vamos ver, quem foi aprovado. Estranho, muitas pessoas têm apenas um nome enquanto outros têm o sobrenome. Que bizzaro.

Comecei a dizer todos os nomes em voz alta, pra terminar de vez com aquela confusão:

**Masculino.**

Deidara

Hidan

Itachi

Kioshi

Neji Hyuuga

Sasori

Sasuke

Seiya Kobayashi

Shikamaru Nara

Tobi

**Feminino.**

Ana Marie Rosalie Lovegood

Blair

Emmi Yuukitakeshi Black

Gwen Louise Mihara

Hikari Taosu

Hinata Hyuuga

Kara Leigh Sinclair Watson

Karin

Kate

Sakura Haruno

Takami Misaki

Temari

Tenshi

Tenten

Vanessa H. Sartre

Eu dei um sorriso de canto, entrando na escola, finalmente eu poderia tentar reencontrar o meu irmão.

**

* * *

Sasuke Pov's**

- Quem aquele cara acha que é? Como se ele fosse o gostosão dali! Eu sou muito mais que ele! – falei num tom aborrecido. Ficava se achando, por que tirou a blusa e teve muitas garotas suspirando. Ah vá catar abacaxis! Eu sou muito melhor.

- Sa...Sasuke, eu acho que ele é bem melhor que você... Quero dizer neste requisito. – sussurrou Hinata, ela estava bem vermelha e ainda encarando o garoto que estava vendo o quadro. Patético.

E então uma música começou a tocar "I'm too sexy" e eu comecei a retirar a camiseta - antes de sairmos de casa, Hinata conseguiu pegar uma roupa de Neji, para eu vir devidamente vestido, apesar de eu achar que chamaria muito mais atenção sem essas roupas - e então várias garotas viraram para mim e começaram a gritar, inclusive aquele garoto que me olhou desgostoso, porém Hinata ainda tinha os olhos fixos naquele magricela do caramba. Quando eu terminei de retirar a blusa e exibir meus bíceps muito bem trabalhados e minha barriguinha tanquinho, ainda dei uma piscadinha em direção das garotas que começaram a dar gritinhos e tirar fotos.

**

* * *

Seiya Pov's**

Quem ele achava que era? O senhor super-musculoso? Então tão magro quanto um palito e parece que a namoradinha dele estava olhando para mim e não para ele... Vamos tirar proveito disso. Caminhei até ele e passei o braço em torno dos ombros da garota que tinha olhos perolados e que começou a corar instantaneamente, então me apresentei:

- Sou Seiya, muito prazer. E você quem é?

- Sasuke. – grunhiu nervoso.

- Desculpe, mas eu não perguntei para você. Perguntei para essa garota maravilhosa. – falei dando um dos meus sorrisos mais encantadores para ela que começou a tremer e ficar mais vermelha ainda.

- So-sou Hi-Hinata, praz-prazer.

- Muito prazer Hina-chan. Espero que fiquemos na mesma classe.

Aquele garoto bufou nervoso, jogou a camiseta no ombro e enlaçou a cintura da Hinata e a puxou contra si – Venha Hinata, temos que ir.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer Hina-chan. – gritei acenando o que foi retribuído de uma forma tímida enquanto ela era arrastada por um "Sasuke" enfurecido. Vitória.

**

* * *

Sasuke Pov's**

- Sas...Sasuke pode me largar agora, ele já foi. – falou a garota enquanto era arrastada por mim e percebi que ainda estava agarrado nela. – Acho que você também já pode por a blusa.

- Garoto metido. Você viu o que ele fez? Deu em cima de você! – falei. Que garoto mal-amado não pode ficar dando em cima de quem ele bem entende. E não, eu não estou com ciúmes.

- Eu não me importo se ele fizer isso de novo. – confessou em um tom baixo batendo os dedos indicadores.

- Tenha a santa paciência Hinata! Ele só quer se aproveitar de você! – Santa ingenuidade.

- Eu... Eu... – ela abaixou a cabeça e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, talvez eu tenha a assustado.

- Olha, eu não estou nervoso, só cuidado com esses garotos, eles só querem se aproveitar de garotinhas inocentes como você. Vamos, temos que comprar roupas para mim não é?

Hinata me deu um belo sorriso e saímos andando em direção ao shopping.

**

* * *

Hikari Pov's**

Depois de um idiota, porém muito lindo, falar em voz alta quem foi aprovado, nem me dei ao trabalho de me esmagar para chegar no quadro. Dei meia volta e então minha consciência: Temari. Apareceu. Temari é uma boa consciência... Quando está de bom humor, quando não está não tente chegar perto dela num raio de no mínimo 10 quilômetros. Ela é assassina e tenha certeza, mata do modo mais violento possível. Porém é uma boa companhia... Às vezes. Não saímos muito, nem conversamos tanto, mas sei que ela está comigo e isso já basta para mim.

- Oi Hika-chan. Tudo bem? – disse ela com um sorriso.

- Estou bem e você?

- Bem também. Estou muito feliz que tenhamos passado.

- Eu também. – falei sorrindo para ela. Temari era um pouco mais alta do que eu. Tinha 1,67 enquanto eu tinha 1,60, mas ela de certo modo me fazia dar uma leve olhadinha para cima quando falava com ela.

- Você não vai para casa agora, não é?

- Era minha intenção, eu só saí para ver o resultado, mas parece que aquele garoto já viu por nós e também estou muito cansada agora! – reclamei.

- Ah pare com isso! Estão com uma liquidação de roupas numa loja muito maneira do shopping e eu estou doida para ver! Com o salário que estou ganhando consigo até comprar umas blusinhas agora e se quiser te dou uma de presente. – falou ela sorridente.

- Uhm... O que aconteceu Temari, está _tão_ feliz? Encontrou o passarinho verde? – falei num tom debochado.

- Eu não posso ficar feliz? – perguntou parando e dando uma olhada bem cruel em minha direção, pareceu aquelas cenas de desenho animado, quando aparece chifrinhos e os olhos ficam com um fogo na personagem e tudo a sua volta fica malignamente maligno, com aquelas risadas psicóticas no fundo e a pobre personagem oprimida vai reduzindo, reduzindo e fazendo uma cara muito assustada. Esses momentos já viraram comuns entre Temari e eu.

- Nã.. não, eu realmente não quis dizer isso. Iupi! Feliz! Feliz! – falei num tom falso, dando um sorriso amarelo e saltitando.

- Fico feliz com isso. – falou ainda assustadora, apertando os olhos - Então vamos ao shopping? –perguntou de modo dócil. Realmente, Temari tinha um comportamento bem bipolar.

Pegamos um ônibus e descemos na frente do shopping e logo fui arrastada por uma loira tagarela até a tal loja que estava em liquidação.

Então começamos a andar pelas araras de roupa com Temari fuçando em tudo.

- Eles chamam isso de liquidação? Parece que está mais caro do que antes! Uma calcinha – falou ela pegando uma calcinha com flores azuis e verdes – está um absurdo! R$ 4,50! Vou é reclamar com o gerente! – falou ela nervosa. Não queria discutir com ela, mas ou Temari não tem noção do que seja caro, ou ela realmente está sem dinheiro e esperava encontrar calcinha por R$ 0,50.

- Hika-chan, Hika-chan! – Chamou Temari perto dos provadores acenando como louca, caminhei até ela e ela me puxou para atrás de uma arara de roupas. – Veja Hika-chan. – disse ela apontando indiscretamente para uma garota e um garoto na seção de roupa íntima masculina. – Aqueles dois ali. O garoto é aquele que fez o segundo strip de roupa que todas babaram e a garota é a menina sem graça de saia florida! Será que são namorados? Por que estão comprando roupa íntima juntos? – Perguntava ela toda eufórica. – Qual será que é o tamanho de cueca dele? Qual será que ele usa? – Ela deu uma erguida no pescoço – Meu Deus! É tamanho G! Ou a ferramenta dele é muito grande ou ele está escondendo uma boa bunda naquela calça larga! – falou ela arregalando os olhos.

- Tema-chan pare de olhar para essas coisas! – disse num tom reprovador. Que vergonhoso!

**

* * *

Hinata Pov's**

- Sasuke volte aqui temos que comprar roupas íntimas para você! – falei para ele. Por mais constrangedor que parecesse, era verdade.

Ele pegou uma cueca, tamanho G e olhou para mim com a sobrancelha erguida – Quem usa esse tamanho? É gigante!

- É claro que é gigante, é tamanho G. A sua deve ser M, Sasuke. Por favor, acabe logo com isso e compre logo essas coisas!– falei como se fosse algo óbvio demais... Pior, é algo óbvio!

**

* * *

Hikari Pov's**

- Tema-chan! Deixe os dois, devem ser apenas amigos. – falei me levantando.

- Tanto faz, agora me espere um pouco que vou experimentar essas roupas. – Falou ela mostrando vinte peças de roupa.

- A senhorita não pode entrar com toda essa quantidade, o máximo permitido é dez peças por pessoa. – explicou o lojista que ficava no provador barrando ela.

- Que ultraje! Bem, Hika-chan, pegue dez peças e entre comigo! Agora! – falou ela estalando os dedos impaciente e me lançando um olhar mortal. Algo me diz que eu tenho que entrar.

**

* * *

Tamaki Pov's**

- Ne... Dei-chan, aquela garota ali. Deve ser muito feliz. – falei encarando o casal.

- Por que diz isso Misa-chan? – falou Deidara se virando para encarar o casal – Aquele lá não é o segundo garoto que tirou a camiseta? – perguntou ele num tom indiferente. O garoto e a garota andavam lado a lado, ela parecia estar discutindo algo enquanto ele revirava os olhos carregando várias sacolas.

Parecia divertido. Apesar dela, estar discutindo com ele, eu podia ver em seu olhar algo alegre, como se ao mesmo tempo ela tivesse se divertindo com tudo isso e ele não parecia do tipo que estava odiando tudo aquilo, mas parecia do tipo que afirmaria até sobre pressão, que estava odiando até o último segundo daquilo. Dei um leve sorriso.

- É sim. Aquela garota parece ser bem legal e ele é muito bonito, ela tem sorte de ter um namorado tão bonito. – falei sonhadora.

- Não acho que sejam namorados. – falou Deidara, terminando de tomar o sorvete.

- Por que não? – perguntei encarando Deidara.

- Eles não agem como um casal. – falou terminando o sorvete e pegou na minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos. – Acho que namorados deveriam no mínimo andar de mãos dadas. – falou ele com um sorriso. – Vamos Misa-chan, tem que arrumar sua mala para o começo das aulas.

Sorri. Dei-chan era a pessoa mais legal que eu conhecia, eu não tinha nenhum amigo e ele sempre estava disposto a sair sempre e sempre se oferecia como companhia. Ele odeia shoppings, mas me acompanhou assim mesmo, é assim que bons amigos devem agir... _Bons amigos. _

**

* * *

Emmi Pov's**

Estava terminando de arrumar a janta e então fui arrumar a mesa, enquanto eu equilibrava pratos, talheres e copos eu pensava em Itachi – minha consciência – eu queria tanto que ele pudesse ser... Humano. Seria legal fazer minhas brincadeirinhas "inocentes" com ele. Sorri e então eu ouvi uma voz grave atrás de mim. Com certeza era o meu vizinho que minha mãe chamou para jantar. Ah claro, ela chama ele para jantar, mas quem arruma e prepara tudo: Eu, a filha trouxa.

- Eu te ajudo.

- Não precisa, vá para sala que logo minha mãe irá descer. – falei num tom seco. Odiava aquele vizinho, ele só vinha aqui por que gostava de dar em cima da minha mãe e quando minha mãe não estava ele dava descaradamente em cima de mim. Nojento!

- Isso é jeito de me tratar... Eu trouxe chocolate. – aquele timbre de voz.. Lembrava...

Eu me virei e não acreditei no que eu vi.. era... era... – Vo.. você...?

**

* * *

Neji Pov's**

- Você não vai acreditar no que eu encontrei. – disse quase sem fôlego olhando para o meu tio – o qual eu considero, quase como meu pai.

- O que Neji? – Perguntou ele desgrudando os olhos da TV e me encarando.

Joguei em cima da mesa que escorregou até ele a nova playboy.

- Sim Neji, isso é uma playboy, onde conseguiu isso? – perguntou fazendo uma cara de conteúdo, bebericando seu café.

- Não importa como, nem onde eu consegui e sim **quem** está na capa! – falei nervoso apontando para a capa.

Hiashi ergueu os olhos para a capa, arregalando-os imediatamente e cuspindo todo o café que tinha na boca. Dicas: ela está vestida de coelhinha, fazendo insinuações pornográficas com uma cenoura, com uns put* peito saltando para fora da roupa, tem olhos perolados, é uma Hyuuga e é a minha **avó**.

**

* * *

Nyo-mila: **I'm back people! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Agora as atualizações serão mais rápidas, irei viajar segunda, porém retornarei quinta e em alguma semana de janeiro irei viajar e passar no mínimo uns 15 dias fora. Mas prometo, que durante este tempo irei escrever. Até porque esta viagem será apenas com primos pirralhinhos (suspira). Tentei colocar mais personagens e eu pensei até em colocar o começo das aulas, mas deixarei essa para próxima D:

Nem todos personagens estão no quadro e sim há uma razão para isso: Muitas fichas estudam já na escola e algumas participaram como monitores no dia da prova. Nem todos personagens apareceram pelo fato de alguns serem consciências e ainda não foram desenvolvidas... E alguns estudam na escola e apareceram com certeza no próximo capitulo (espero eu). Se algo ficou confuso, não entenderam algo, perguntem, questionem, ou por review, ou por P.M. Okay minhas fofuras?

Ahh um **enorme** ps para donos de fichas. Se vocês acharem que sua personagem não está como você imaginava, se eu errei em alguma característica ou algo do gênero, deseja mudar alguma coisa, sua personagem falou algo que te desagradou ou você acha que não foi apropriado, pelo amor de Jesus Cristo, entrem em contato comigo imediatamente, não se acanhem, não tenham vergonha, falem mesmo! Sou nova nesse ramo de fichas e no momento o que eu mais preciso é de conselhos, criticas e toques e com certeza da sinceridade de vocês!

**Obrigada especial à: Lilly-senpaii (**Lilly Angel88**) por ser a minha beta/conselheira/amiga e fazer um enorme favor de betar este capitulo, me ajudar com sua experiência em fichas e me ajudar muito com o capítulo quando eu não sabia o que fazer.**

E um outro **ps** muitoo **importante**: **Gothic's Hina** sal ficha não tinha sido escolhida, porém eu dei uma avaliada e sua personagem entrará na história, até como alguém que mexerá bem os pauzinhos na história. Porém não terá algumas coisas. Dúvidas entre outros entre em contato comigo.

Bem. _Respostas aos reviews:_

_**Hanna Drakon**__: Fico feliz que esteja gostando da Hanna e eu também achei que ela com o Narutinho vai dar para dar muitas risadas. Se não gostar de algo me avise hein!? E realmente me desculpe pelo erro, é tipo... muito imperdoável da minha parte D: Irei imediatamente arrumar! E bem continue acompanhando viu!? Beijinhos amore._

_**Lilly Angel88**__: Neji narcisista ao extremo man! Rs. Realmente ela ainda irá sofrer muito, mas poxa é para uma boa causa, afinal não é todos que tem Sasuke sempre a sua disposição. Rs. Sim, Narutim terá um papel fundamental na fanfic e ele atazanará a Hina a perseguindo. E bem sobre a Hanna e o Naruto? Segredo de estado! Só lendo para saber. Rs. E quem ao faria o mesmo se o mp4 estivesse em apuros? Perder as musicas preferidas? Fim do mundo na certa [2]. Yuta é foda concordemos xD. Sim as cenas dele com a Kara prometerão! Takami e Deidara será bem fofo mesmo! Eu mesma estou amando escrever sobre os dois. E bem o 'ela' será algo bem... secreto! Sakura será bem odiada pelo seu jeitinho, mas nada que uma boa consciência não pode mudar rsrs. Emmi será totalmente boca-suja, pervertida e tudo que você possa imaginar e com certeza irá desconcertar muitas vezes o Itachi, mas ele terá sua vingança rs. Sasuke e Itachi não terão nenhum parentesco... Mas pesarei sobre isso, mas é bem provável que não. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e meu Deus quantos elogios, meu ego já explodiu até! Muito obrigada mesmo!_

_**Elara-chan**__: Sim com certeza. Town, onde loucos se sentem normais! xD. Gwen assediada e fazendo momento histórico no capitulo. Realmente música é tudo!! Espero que tenha gostado da aparição dela e se não gostar de algo é só falar hein!? _

_**Mellany-chan**__: Nyaa!! (pula em cima de Mellany) Mellany-sama!! Tudo bem? Seja muito bem-vinda! Sinta-se a vontade! Aqui não tem frescura rs. Sério, sério mesmo?? Ahh que legal! Fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e espero que este também esteja do seu agrado! Hinata.. eu acho que ela reagiu muito bem, mas quando cair realmente a ficha dela, com certeza vai dar para ela pirar bastante... Acho que ainda está em momento de choque, afinal na primeira aparição do Sasuke, ele veio nu e simplesmente gostoso! Espero que continue lendo *---*. Beijos!_

_**The wonderland**__: Sim, foi tentador escrever a parte da Emmi. Imaginar Itachi no chocolate é algo enlouquecedor!! (babandolitros). Naah, desculpe a demora para postar, mas espero que esteja a sua altura o capitulo \ô/. E os: amei os beijos seus '_ ' _eu já te amooo!! Rs. Beijos querida e espero que continue acompanhando a loucura deles e mais momentos... deliciosos de Itachi rs._

_**Emmi T. Black**__: Yo netaaa!! __(agarra Emmi) primeiro: está perdoada! E segundo, me desculpe, eu prometo que darei mais destaque, porém tenha certeza próximo capitulo Itachi e Emmi – O encontro. Pro-me-te! Rs. Quando começar as aulas tenha certeza, só terá putaria e coisas bizarras/brizadas. Rs. E sim Sakura será uma patricinha bem insuportável –eca. Naah brigada netinha, espero que continue lendo, muitoo obrigada pelo elogios (nem mereço y-y). Beijinhos netinha!_

_**Shii-sensei**__: Sim, aquele era Neji, eu estou gostando de escrever ele, espere só quando a consciência do coitado aparecer, crazy total! [/spoiler]. Hinata doidona é o que há! E sim, ela enlouquecerá de vez com o Sasuke humano... Mas eu realmente acho que abandonar a saia florida é um caso perdido... eu perdi as esperanças disto acontecer há muitoo tempo :/ Yuta e Gwen foram muito bons mesmo, mas eu acho que a Kara e o Yuta ainda aprontarão mais rs. Takami será uma personagem totalmente misteriosa... mesmo! E você não acha que destorci a personalidade de Ita-kun? Eu achei que tinha deixado ele bonzinho e que iriam reclamar disto D: Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado, mesmo mesmo! Rs... eu realmente espero que reclame neste capitulo (risadas... mais é serio, reclame D:) Kara e Ewan também serão bem fodastico na fanfic e eu só quero lhe pedir minhas mais sinceras e profundas desculpas. Ewan ainda não apareceu devido ao fato dele estudar já em Town e é muito provável que apareça no próximo capitulo que será o inicio das aulas. Então por favorzinho, não me mate neste capítulo .-. Espero que continue acompanhando, brigadinha pelos elogios e beijinhos!_

_**Nina-carol**__: Nyaa sério mesmo que curtiu o Yuta?? (corre desesperada e então desmaia de felicidade) Meu Deus fico eternamente feliz! Mas é sério querida, se eu fizer algo com ele e você não gostar me avise heiin!! Yuta é muito seletivo tinha que dar uma boa olhada na Gwen rs e olha ainda conseguiu salvar o precioso mp4 dela! Brigada nina pelo carinho, eu luto por um Yuta cada vez melhor! (discurso de política rs) Beijinhos_

_**Miko Nina Chan**__: OIsaios não se preocupe, eu também odeio logar, dá preguiça aguda D: Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado! Rsrs.. olhe provavelmente ele não irá se incomodar de você dividir o quarto com ele! Bem Naruto terá uma quedona pela Hina se isso te deixa um pouco feliz, mas a Hanna bem.. terá maravilhosas histórias com o Naruto e eu realmente também achei eles muito fofos juntos! Yuta não se importará de dar uns pega em você, encontre ele atrás da escola daqui a meia hora xD. Kara será do tipo fodastica sakas? Ela e o Yuta prometem! Triangulo amoroso? Quem sabe... Sakura será odiada litros! E eu realmente farei ela mais nojenta possível (se bem se por ser a Sakura.. já é nojento rs) mas terá alguém que irá coloca-la no lugar dela, tenha certeza! Hina e Sasu... prometem também e sim.. ela não irá pirar tanto... agora! Rs. Beijinhos e muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios e eu que sou sua fã numero 1 nem vem! Rs. _

_**Pinkuiro**__: Está perdoada, e querida todos amaram a Takami, realmente é uma personagem muito fofa! Se você achar que deseja mudar algo ou algo não está como você imaginará é só falar heiin! Dei-chan *--*! Espero que goste da aparição da Takami neste capítulo, beijinhos_

_**Sabaku no Si-chan**__: Tudo ótimo e você? Ahh não teve aparição no capítulo passado, mas teve nesse e do fundo do meu coração espero que tenha gostado! Se não gostou de algo é só falar okay?! Eu mesma fiquei confusa quando escrevi, mas acho que não é muito importante aquela parte rs. Fico feliz que esteja gostando das personagens, principalmente da Emmi – a pervertida [2] rs. Bem, tem sim um motivo especial, até como o Sasuke disse neste capitulo, as vezes se materializam por que o dono deseja muito, ou por que a consciência acha que está pronta e este é o momento, ou a junção dos dois. No caso do Itachi, foi um pouco mais da parte dele, talvez ele não estivesse se sentindo totalmente a vontade em se materializar... Okay flor, qual MSN você add?? Beijinhos da pessoa que amou sua review! _

_**Kakudate Thiemi**__: Oe Oe.. Nova leitora não é mesmo? Seja bem vinda! Muito obrigada, agradeça a minha beta rs. E sério que prendeu sua atenção? Você não tem idéia de como isso me deixa feliz! Agora irei postar mais rápido (espero eu). Continue acompanhando, obrigada pelos elogios e.. volte sempre rs!_

Obrigada a todas e todos que apenas leram, aos que mandaram review, aos que adicionaram no favorito. Vocês são a fonte, literalmente, dessa fanfic e quase piro em ler cada review! Obrigada mesmo!

Beijinhos Beijinhos  
**Nyo-mila**.


End file.
